Morgan Winter
by QueenoftheSlayers
Summary: I lost my best friend, I had to move to England, and at 17 I still had nightmares. Then I had to go and fall in love with Harry Potter. HarryXOC, HermioneXRon. I OWN NOTHING!
1. Last Pain

"Morgan. Wait!" My brother Charles shouted after me.

I could run faster then him so then I just kicked it up a notch and ran a bit faster leaving him behind me until he thought to use his powers and catch me.

"Morgan please stop!"

I didn't want to so I just kept running. This was the only thing that I could do to get away from the pain anymore. My lungs felt like they were going to burst and my legs were going to going to start cramping up soon, but I still ran as fast as I could.

Then he was there in front of me causing me to stop. Then on both sides of me were the other two and my brother was behind me.

"No…" I said in a weak voice. "Please no…"

I looked behind Harry and saw the cliff so close. I saw my opening for my move that I always used in soccer and took it. I ran/ dodged my way past Harry and Ron and sprinted to the edge of the cliff and stopped looking back at them. They all had stopped and had scared looks on their faces.

"Morgan…" Hermione started but I just threw the silver cross to land at her feet and then turned and jumped…


	2. The Cross

"I don't want to go Charles… please don't make me leave her… please."

I didn't want to leave my friends bed or as every one else said, her deathbed. She had leukemia and was not going to make it and this last week had been terrible for her. I was the first friend that she told after she found out but that really isn't saying much seeing as me and her are the only friends each other have besides my older brother Charles and her younger sister Emily.

I had been sitting here with her for the past week and then today before my brother and I got here she slipped into a coma and now the doctors were going to take her off the respirator and let her go. It hurt so much to see her lying there. Yesterday was really good for her. She didn't get tired that fast so we talk for about five hours about school and just other stuff until tears started leaking out of her eyes and I knew that she knew that this was the last time we were ever going to do this. I tried to make her not talk about it but she didn't listen to me but then told me to take the necklace off her neck and put it on. I wouldn't do it so she called the nurse over to take it off and put it in her hand.

"Morgan, please take it. I want you to have it. I know that I am not going to be around much longer and I really need you to have this. So I know that you have something to remember me by and so that it doesn't go to Emily. She would never wear it. She would be to scared to wear it and maybe break it."

The necklace was a big silver gothic cross that was on a silver chain. She got it for her grandma after she died and she would always let me try it on but now she was giving to me forever.

"No… Bethany I cant…"

"Take it for me… as a Christmas present a few months early."

I looked at her and thought _it is over half a year until Christmas._

Slowly I placed it in my pocket cause I didn't want to wear it then.

I placed my hand in my pocket now and felt the cool metal under my fingers and I had to walk out the door as the doctors and the family walked in. We made our way to Charles car and the drove to the waterfalls that we had always gone to before. As soon as we sat down at the base of ours (Bethany, Charles and me) I broke down and started crying. When Charles tried to grab me into a hug I pulled away and glared at him.

"Oh no you don't. Morgan you can't push me away. I know all of the tricks and I wont let you close your heart up to me. She would not have wanted that and neither would mom and dad and I don't want you to. Not again. It isn't healthy for you to do. So please..."

I then moved into his arms and as my older brother held me I slowly drifted away into my dream world that held so much comfort for me but was so dangerous at the same time.


	3. The Move

Over the next few weeks Charles has been at work and then going over to Britain nightly to meet with some one named Dumbledore or something like that, about me and going to school for the final year. Salem's Magical Academy only goes through six years and then you get to go to another school or go into the working community. My brother decided that I should go to school cause it would be safer for me and then he said he was going to get work over in England in their Ministry of Magic so I thought why not go.

Then one night heard a walking around down stairs. Slowly I made my way around the boxes I have been packing in and made my way to the banister and looked over to see my brother standing with an old man with a very silver beard looking around and whispering.

"She should be sleeping sir. I don't want to wake her so cant we just let her sleep and do this in the morning. She hasn't been sleeping well, having nightmares almost every other night and she was peaceful when I saw her last in bed."

"I would love to wait until the morning but now is the safest time to get all of her stuff to your house and then her to the borrow with what she needs. Plus I don't think it will be a problem waking her because she is standing above us right now."

Both of them looked up at me, and the man smiled and my brother had this worried look in his eyes.

"I am fine Char… I couldn't fall asleep and then I heard you."

I made my way down stairs and sat down on the bottom few steps. Then the man who I latter found out was Dumbledore started talking about his school and the house I would be staying for the rest of summer break. After his explanation of the family that lived there in the Borrow I was sent to pack what I would need only for the Borrow and told that what I need for school would be waiting there and the rest would be at Charles new house until the school year was over.

When I was finally ready Charles came into my room and sent my stuff that I had packed the Borrow and my other stuff to his new house. When we walked downstairs I saw that nothing was here anymore. The house was empty and quiet. It was like a house for the dead.

As we stepped outside into the moons light my brother grabbed my arm and told me to hold on tight. I did, I knew he was going to apparate and I hated that so I just followed along until it was over and when I felt like I could breathe again I opened my eyes to a big and tall tilted house that had s beautiful garden in front and a whole group of red heads, plus a black haired boy and a bushy brown haired girl sitting at a picnic table looking at my brother, Dumbledore and me with some shock yet glad about something.


	4. Nightmare In The Day

Dumbledore stepped up to the big group of people and then my brother slipped out of my grasp as he walked up to them too. I stood there with my backpack and my suitcase at my feet wondering what I was supposed to do. As all the people greeted my brother I saw three staring at me and look away when they saw me see them.

"Morgan come over here with your stuff," Charles cried over to me.

Slowly I grabbed my back pack and put the only working strap over my shoulder and then dragged my suitcase over with me to the group of people that I didn't know and didn't really want to get to know. I soon stood next to my brother that was talking to a man that looked like he would be the father of most of the kids here.

"Hi…" I said quietly but loud enough for everyone to hear.

As they all said hi and went around saying names I noticed that the other three were looking at me again. There was Mr. and Mrs. Weasly, their kids Charlie, Bill, Fred, George, Ron and Ginny and then the other two Harry Potter and Hermione Granger.

"Ron, Hermione, and Harry; dears," said Mrs. Weasly, "please take Ms. Winter up to her room and show her around too on the way please."

As we walked up to the house I looked around at the garden that had plants and flowers everywhere. Very wild, I loved it. Once inside we went into the kitchen and then came out into the sitting room, that had a bunch of couches and a few chairs that all looked a bit worn down.

"Can you please just show me to my room?" I asked shortly. I wanted to be along. Charles was leaving so I had no one left.

"Yeah, sure…" said Ron.

We made it to the top of the stairs and I dropped my suitcase onto the floor.

"Which one?" I asked. "Please," I added to be nice.

"This one, I think, mum wasn't to clear earlier about it."

I opened the door and found that it was a nice small but cozy room that had a white vanity in the corned and a bed by the other wall with a quilt folded at the foot of the bed and a white night stand by the head of the bed. Besides the door was a dresser for my clothes and also a small mirror on top of it. I dragged in my suitcase in and pointed my wand at it. My clothes jumped out and waited it the air as I pointed my wand at the dresser and my clothes flew folded and neat in to the dresser.

"Your seventeen, Morgan?"

"What? Oh yea… just… few weeks ago. You three?"

"Me and Hermione are, and Harry will be soon."

"Oh well can you please leave I am tired and I want to unpack some more stuff and try and get some sleep. Thanks."

"Okay. Bye, but do you want us to bring up food later?"

"No just wake me up tomorrow at ten please."

"Okay, but you do know that it is around two in the after noon, right?"

"Sure…"

"Right, see you," said Hermione.

They made their way out of the room and shut the door quietly. I made my way over to the nightstand and sat on the edge of the bed. I placed my backpack at my feet and then zipped it open and reached in. I pulled out a picture Bethany took of Charles, My parents and I before our accident; I placed in on the nightstand. I dug in again and brought out a picture of Charles and Bethany kissing by the waterfall, a picture of Bethany and me at the waterfall, and a picture of Bethany, Charles, and me in my room laying on my bed and one just like it but at the waterfall too. One picture was missing and it was the next I pulled out. It was a picture of Bethany sitting on a stool at the club Night-Moon playing the song that we wrote. She had a beautiful smile on her face and in the background you can see Charles smiling even more. It was hard to think that the very next day she learned that she had cancer and then five months later she would die.

Slowly I got up and made my way to the dresser and placed the picture of Bethany singing and the picture of Bethany, Charles and me on the dresser. As I made my way back to my bed I looked at my reflection in that mirror and wished that I was home with Bethany sitting in my room talking or writing a new song or just laying. Really I just wanted to be anywhere but here in England, here in the Burrow, here with a strange family, or even here without my family and my only friend.

I made my way to bed and with out putting on my pajamas I crawled in and fell asleep.

~Nightmare~

"Run," he screamed at you. His voice was familiar but I couldn't see his face so I had no clue as to whom I was just dancing with.

I ran down the hall which turned into another hall but as I kept going and turning the halls kept getting shorter until there was no where to turn. I turned around at my dead end and saw the shadow figure come around the corner with his bloody dagger in hand. It came up to me and a boney hand came out and grabbed my chin. It brought the dagger to my upper arm and made a clean shallow swipe, and then another one below it. It did the same thing to my other arm and then brought where its face should be to my neck and whispered something into my ear but I couldn't hear it. Then it mad two stab wounds going along with my hip bones and then as I was gasping for breath it stabbed my one last time right below my rib cage making a triangle.

~Waking up~

I woke up screaming. Then I heard pounding of feet running up stairs and pounding on my door right before my brother broke it open.

"Morgan, are you okay?" Charles asked as he ran to my side sliding to his knees by my bedside. "What happened?"

I looked up and saw that a hole bunch of people were in my room but then I realized that it wasn't my room. I didn't want them to know I had nightmares. They would think that I was crazy because who in their right mind at the age of seventeen has nightmares.


	5. Meditation and Dance

"Charles come on, I don't want to do this. I'm seventeen years old. I don't want to be here and doing this stupid meditation thing, just go back to work."

"Morgan we have to do this. You need to get rid of this dream. It's not healthy for you. What do you think you are going to do during the school year when no one knows and I am not there to help? No, you need to concentrate and relax. Breathe in breathe out. Let the image flow out of you and let clean images of life flow in."

I sat in the spring area that the Weasly's home had out back behind some of the woods. I didn't memorize the way but I knew that I should have. Fine, I thought, I'd do the stupid breathing but if it doesn't help then I wont do it anymore.

As the time past he talked to me about images that he wanted me to see that would drive the dreams away but I could barely hear him as my hearing went fuzzy and my eyes started to water. I opened my eyes screaming and saw that I was still in the field area with Charles and that he was looking at me with concern that I didn't like to see.

"What happened?"

"He's sending someone to get Harry!"

"When?"

"Now," I said as I got up and ran back to the house hoping to get there fast. As we came through the woods I saw that the three were standing around in the garden getting food for lunch. "No… Their here!"

Just then four popping sounds came and then there were four people standing with their wands pointed at them. "Get Down!" I screamed, hoping that they would hear me, hoping what I saw wasn't about to come true and that they weren't about to die.

Then I was in the field with Charles. I got up and ran back to the house, and as I got there the three came walking out but no one else appeared.

"Morgan what the HELL! What is wrong with you?"

That got their attention and the three of them came running over to us.

"What's going on?" Hermione asked as her and the two boys stopped in front of us.

"Morgan, what happened?"

"No one… there isn't anyone… they didn't come…why not?"

"Morgan, who are you talking about?"

I froze. I couldn't tell him, he wouldn't let me go to school and he wouldn't go to his new job, but how do I get out of this…

"I must have fallen asleep again Char… Sorry."

He didn't look convinced but he didn't fight me with the three of them in front of me. So, he said, "Morgan, I have to get to work, practice a bit more today, for a few hours. I'll have Mrs. Weasly check in on you in a few hours, you'll be right back here right."

"Yes, Charles, go to work and leave me alone," I said as I turned to walk away.

"Morgan," Charles started.

"Just go away!"

I walked into the woods knowing that he wasn't going to go to work but stay in the kitchen with Mrs. Weasly waiting for me, but I didn't think that the Hermione, Ron and Harry would follow me into the woods.

After walking for five minutes I found a small clearing and walked to the middle and sat down to stretch.

"You three didn't have to follow me," I said as I did the butterfly. "He knows that I am not going to meditate. He knows that I am going to practice my dancing."

They didn't say anything so I asked, "Do you need something?"

They looked at each other hoping that one another would know what to say before Hermione shook her head and spoke up, "We just wanted to make sure that everything was okay."

"Are you a Seer?" Harry asked.

"What? Don't be stupid. I don't see anything; I just sense things. Plus Seer blood doesn't run in my blood. I get flashes, of the past that happened or the future that could happen, or could happen in another alternate universe."

They looked shocked but Hermione changed the topic calmly and skillfully, I got the feeling that she was a pro at it with those two.

"So what kind of dance do you do?" She asked as Ron, Harry and herself sat down in the grass.

"Ballet mostly, but I did do some free range dance over the summer a few years ago with a friend. Not that big of a deal."

"Oh, cool," Hermione said before they sat in silence as I made the ground hard wood and a mirrored bar wall appear.

"Wow," Hermione said as Ron and Harry both jumped a bit.

I practiced for about half an hour before I got board and sat down across from the three and made the ballet studio area disappear.

"I know you three want to ask, so just ask."

"Ask what?" Hermione asked with real confusion on her voice.

"Okay two of you want to ask."

Ron and Harry looked at each other before Ron asked, "Why did you 'need' to come live with me and my family? My mother wont tell me and it is so annoying with the fact that extra spells have been put up."

"Ronald!" Hermione screeched.

"No Hermione it is okay, and I would answer you if I knew the answer myself, but I don't know. My brother has only told me that it will be easier for transitioning in if I stayed with a Family with 'Children' my age and that your family was up for the challenge and up for the offer. Look, I don't want to intrude, I don't even want to be in England yet, but I am. I'll stay out of your way, all three of you. It wont be a problem."

"I didn't mean anything bad by it," Ron said fast. "It is just that we don't really meet that many new people that often around here, being that we are off the beaten path and that it is a dangerous time now-a-days."

"You can hang around with us if you want," Hermione said as she looked at Harry the same time that Ron did.

I looked over at Harry too and saw that he was staring at me.

I looked down at my legs and said, "thanks but I don't think…"

"No, it will be fine," Harry, said, "Hermione would like a girl her age to talk to and to see the books that you have." Then he stood and walked back to the house with Ron, leaving Hermione and I seating where we were.

"He doesn't like me, does he," I said as I moved a little closer to Hermione, but still sitting across from her.

"No, it is just that he doesn't get that close to people anymore. Being Harry Potter and all and losing people to Voldemort. He is closing himself off. It is scaring us, Ron and I, we don't know what to do."

"Wow, I didn't know that people over here said his name, Voldemort. Everyone in America talks about how you Europeans are scared to even mutter his name out loud in fear that he will come forth and hurt you or something. May that is why I was sent here. Maybe it is safer for me here because he is here. Don't know why I would need that much protection. I am not the powerful or anything, just a silly American girl that wants to go home."

"Why don't you want to be here? I thought that you wanted to go to school here."

"I do but my best friend was supposed to come with me," I said as I stood up and then helped her up by offering my hand.

"What happened? Why isn't she coming?"

As I walked back towards the house I said over my shoulder, "Because Hermione, being dead stops the whole learning and going to school process."

I knew she stopped in her tracks but I kept walking to the house, so that I could get past Mrs. Weasly, past Harry and Ron and get into my room to cry myself to sleep at four in the afternoon.


	6. Eavesdropping

Thanks to Brillantseeker and Senemir for their reviews. I think that I got back to both of you before... but if not... THANKS!!!

Don't Own a Thing!

Chapter 5

I could hear them talking about me. Not that they knew that I could but, I could hear them talking about me and asking each other questions trying to piece me together in their minds.

_"What does it matter Hermione?" Harry asked. "She doesn't want to be bothered. She has locked herself in her room. We should just leave her alone. We have about a month until school starts and then…"_

_"Harry, I am not going to let her just sit their by herself, that has got to be so lonely, we should go and see her. Talk to her."_

"Hello dear," Mrs. Weasly said to me when she saw me sitting on the stairs outside the room that the three of them were in. "Going to visit them, that's very good, you need to spend time out of your room, more with the living people."

She didn't know about Bethany.

"Ron, Harry, Hermione, dears, please open the door. You have a visitor."

I smiled as the door opened and the three came out. Hermione smiled back while Ron tried to and Harry just stared.

"I just came to say hi," I said, covering for the fact that I was found eavesdropping.

"Hi," Hermione said as she took my hand and pulled me into the room that I figured was hers and Ginny's, and Ron and Harry followed back in and sat down on the opposite bed from us girls.

"Look, I don't want to intrude or anything, but I though that if I am going to be going to school with you I might as well try and get to know you some and see if we get along. And Hermione I wanted to apologize for the way I said what I did the other day. That was the wrong way to say that my friend was dead."

"It is okay," she said as the boys looked at her while she looked at the ground.

"So, what are you talking about?"

"Nothing," Harry said fast.

"Really," I said with a hint of not believing him in my voice. "Then tell me about the school. I don't want to go and not know anything."

"Hermione has a book that you could read, Hogwarts a History. She always has it with her," Ron said earning a kick in the shin from Hermione that made me smile and laugh a little, and making Harry laugh too. Ron glared at him.

"It's not funny Harry, her kicks hurt."

"There is a book about the school? We didn't have one because the headmasters don't want information getting out in to other witches and wizards hands. They are really stuck up. I hope people at Hogwarts aren't like that."

"Only the purebloods in Slytherin. But the rest of the school is good. Do you know what house you are staying in?"

"Yeah, Gryffindor or something like that."

"Cool," Ron said, "that is were we live."

"Cool," I said as I picked at the hole in the knee of my black jeans. "Well…"

"Yesterday, you said it was safer what did you mean?"

I looked at her before saying, "My gift is rare and stuff, so maybe because everyone, good and bad are here in England, I will have enough protection because people are protecting you Harry, if you don't mind sharing the order, not that I will be taking there help, I don't want it. You don't mind if I ditch out of here later, could you cover, I don't like people following me."

"But the order is to keep you safe, you should use it," Hermione said.

"I have a problem with authority and usually I get away with ditching people following me. It wouldn't be the first time that death eaters followed me if they do, and the last time I got away fine, minus the few cuts and bruises that I got from falling down when running in the woods and the cuts from fighting back. Plus, I need to get out of here. I hate being cooped up in places."

"What about going to the areas that you have been too around my house? You get out then."

"Yeah, but still have rules about how far that I can go. But if it makes my brother happy, I'll wait till after this year is over. What do you three do to get over the fact that you are practically grounded here?"

Ron and Harry looked at each other and a smile came to their faces before they looked back to me and Hermione muttered something that sounded like "oh no".

I didn't get a chance to respond, because the boys got up and ran out of the room and down the stairs. Hermione just stood and walked out the door saying, "You may want to follow."

"What?"

I followed Hermione. She seemed to know where she needed to go even the boys weren't even in the house anymore.

"Hermione, where are we going? Where did the boys run to?"

"Outside to the field to play on their brooms."


	7. Talks and Shine

**Thanks for the Patience and Enjoy!! .... AND I OWN NOTHING... just thought I should clarify that fact!**

* * *

Hermione and I sat on my bed, we had been talking but silence had fallen over us and neither of us could think of a way to break it. We had been talking about the boys flying the other day and why I didn't fly. The boys, well, once they heard that I didn't like to fly, they just went straight up to flying so Hermione and I sat and talked about books. But books only last a few hours and by then we had to go in.

Then for the next two days after I stayed in my room stating that I had a horrible headache, a migraine. But now I was sitting with Hermione on my bed, in silence, just wishing that we had something to talk about.

Then she asked the question that I didn't want asked that day, "What are the headaches from?"

"Umm… I don't…" Okay not exactly the question that I thought it was going to be but it was still one that made me explain things to others about my apparent 'gift', and that made me uncomfortable. "Look Hermione, not that I don't want to tell you, but it is just a complicated story."

"We are stuck in this house for about a month longer and we don't have to go downstairs for about another two hours for dinner with a family friend of the Weasley's from the Ministry. I think that that should be enough time for a 'complicated story'."

"You don't take no for an answer do you?"

"Not usually, no. So, story time." She moved a bit and sat Indian Style looking at me. I copied her before starting.

"The headaches are a type of warning system, a painful warning system. It depends on the amount of time, hours to days, that the headache stays that determines when and how painful the vision type thing is going to be. It provides me with time to prepare myself and give Charles a warning about how I am going to be acting, about how I need to protect myself."

"Did you know that the one that you had four days ago was coming?"

"You caught that did you, no I didn't, don't tell Charles or anyone, please. If Charles found out it would be bad, really bad, he wouldn't let me go to school and he won't take his job. I need to go to school, I need school." I couldn't believe that I was begging her not to tell my brother.

"I wont," she said with a curious look set on her face. "But you do know that that wasn't a complicated story, kind of simple really. And when is the next one going to come?"

"Usually people have more questions then that that I don't want to answer, and it will be coming either sometime later today or tomorrow. It is a warning system, just not the best cause it doesn't always work that well as you saw three days ago."

"Oh, okay. Umm…. No more questions. We could go see if Mrs. Weasley wants any help with preparations or we could go bug the boys. Which one?"

"We could go see the boys I guess, they are your friends so I think that I should get to know them too, seeing that I am only going to know you three and Ginny at school."

"Okay, but they may being talking about brooms or something, or about failing potions this year."

"I love potions," I said earning a pitiful smile from her. "What?"

"You're not going to after this year. The teacher is horrible, mean and well, did I mention horrible!"

"We will see. Let us go bug your boyfriend and Harry." That shocked her.

"My... my… my what?!?"

"Ron, Hermione, your boyfriend Ron, you are together are you not?"

"No! We are just friends."

"Oops, this is awkward… umm, I thought that you were. Don't you want to be?"

She gave me a sad look before saying, "Of course I do but… the whole being to shy puts a damper on it. He is to shy to ask me…"

"So ask him, what is the big deal, you're both adults here and I see nothing wrong with you asking him to go out on a date with you. Unless you can come up with a reasonable or logical excuse for not asking, you should ask him sometime, I doubt that he will say no, I would look if you wanted me to try for you, it may not work but I could try."

"No you don't have to look, but thanks. I just don't think that I could, I am to shy too. And I am Hermione, why would he want to date me?"

"Because, look, he likes you, you can see it in the way that he looks at you, but whatever, it isn't my place, I am the new girl, you don't even know me, but I mean you can go and ask Ginny about it, or Mrs. Weasley."

"No thank you, but I don't think that I should talk to them about that. Maybe, maybe I will talk to Ron about it soon, but lets go see the boys…"

We were about to get up when a knock came on the door and a boy said, "Ms. Granger and Ms. Winter, we redheaded twins and another redhead boy and certain black haired boy would like to bring you downstairs to the party."

I looked at Hermione as she chuckled and walked to the door and said through it, "we have over an hour Fred."

"Yes, but we have early arrivals and Mum wants you downstairs, both of you girls. Now Hermione, would you please open the door, I have my pouting face on!"

"Go away George! We are coming!"

"Open the door Hermione," two voices whined.

"Fine," Hermione said as she opened the door and the twins came crashing in followed by Harry and Ron. I followed the twins with my eyes and they both sat on either side of me on the bed. Harry and Ron stood by the wall looking at the pictures that I had put up in my room.

"So which is which? Fred? George? George? Fred?" I asked as I crossed my arms and pointed at the two.

"Fred."

"George"

"Okay, good to know, now I just hope that I don't forget that, but I most likely will, so your going to have to help me out Hermione."

"Okay. Should we go, I thought that Mrs. Weasley wanted us downstairs."

"Oh yeah, mum will be yelling soon if we all don't get down there. Lets go George."

"Right Fred."

"Right Said Fred…"

"What?" Fred said as everyone stared at me.

"It is an English pop band that a friend back home liked. You heard of them? No, okay," I said as I walked past everyone and started down the stairs hearing everyone behind me.

Once downstairs and out side I learned that the guest were a family from a nearby magical community that Mr. Weasley worked with, who had a little baby girl named Abigail, about four months old, who at the moment was sleeping.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Teeple," George and Fred said as they sat on either side of me, while Ron, Harry and Hermione sat across from us.

"Hello George and Fred, how are you two doing?"

I zoned out, wasn't in the mood for small talk and soon I noticed that food was being past around and people were talking about many things while Mrs. Teelpe was trying to calm down the baby girl who had woken up and was crying hard.

"Here, can I try?" I asked getting up and moving to next to Mrs. Teelpe, causing everyone to stare at me. "I have good luck with these things."

"Sure," she said as she handed Abigail over, "knock your self out trying."

I smiled as I slightly walked away bouncing her trying to think of a good song to sing but the only one that popped into my head was Shine that Bethany had written a few years ago in study hall when I was having a bad day with homework.

"_This life is light,_

_Its light burns bright._

_So we'll take it day by day,_

_And let it be."_

I hadn't noticed that anyone at the table was paying attention to my voice or the fact that I was singing.

"_And everyone will see,_

_How good it feels._

_Oh they'll see the world for all that it could be._

_Oh let the sunlight in_

_I wanna feel it from within._

_You spin me around_

_And make me feel like I could shine, shine"_

I smiled at the smiling baby and kissed her head before I continued to sing softly.

"_So what do you say,_

_If the sky turned gray?_

_With a kiss you send the rain clouds on their way._

_Oh let the sunlight in,_

_I wanna feel it from within._

_You spin me around_

_And make me feel like I could shine, shine, shine."_

I was humming now a few parts that Bethany had always hummed to me as I spun a little but with Abigail and shifted her so that she was resting on my shoulder before I continued softer to make sure that she fell asleep again.

"_This life is light,_

_Its light burns bright_

_Every moment is a moment you could say."_

I closed my eyes and imagined Bethany singing the rest with me.

"_Oh let the sunlight in,_

_I wanna feel it from within._

_You spin me around_

_And make me feel like I could shine, shine._

_Let the sunlight in._

_I wanna feel it from within, _

_You spin me around _

_And make me feel like I could shine, shine, shine, shine."_

I opened my eyes again and walked back to the table and realized that everyone was staring at me. I handed the baby back to her mother before I walked back to my spot ignoring the looks that everyone was giving me. I sat back down in between the two twins and asked as I felt and looked at my shoulder, "What, did the baby spit up on me?"

"No," Hermione said, "You have a beautiful voice."

"Oh, thanks, may I have the salad please Mrs. Weasley?"

I ignored Hermione, Ron Harry and the twins as I got my food and ate only saying 'thanks' and 'okay' and things like that when they tried to talk to me about my singing. Finally I said, "You guys, thanks really, but I don't like to sing much, that was more Bethany's thing, I just sang with her around the house, if I had known that you all had been able to hear me I probably would have lost my voice. I have terrible stage fright."

With that I excused myself and started to the house, but not before the I got dizzy and heard voices yelling my name as the earth got very close to my face but before I blacked out a pair of red snake eyes and the sound of screaming of hundreds of people filled my head and I saw a small blue hand bag right as everything suddenly was gone.

* * *

**Sorry that it has been a while since I posted by my muse was chased away by my needing to do homework for school and the fact that College work takes up all my time.**

**I hope that you enjoy and I would like a review or two if you don't mind, cause they make me happy that the story makes you happy... or sad... or mad... or what ever they make you feel!**

**And thanks to those who are patient and did review... Jake-is-my-boy, Senemir, and Brilliantseeker.**

**The song is Shine by Rosi Golan and Human (.com/watch?v=ox4ug7-Ress)**

**And thanks for putting up with the grammar mistakes and stuff, I try but I am human and I make mistakes...**


	8. Waking up and Chairs?

I looked around the room I was in. It was the one I was using at the Burrow. I looked in the dim darkness and saw that Charles was sitting is a fluffy chair sleeping. Slowly I got up and walked over to him and placed the blanket that he had back up further on him so he was warm before I headed out to the bathroom.

Once in the bathroom I looked at my face in the mirror in the dark before I turned on the faucet to splash water over my face. I looked back up and brushed my hair back and just stared until I heard a knock at the door and Hermione's voice calling quietly through.

"Morgan? Is that you?"

"Yeah Hermione, it is unlocked."

She opened the door slowly and walked in and sat on the edge of the bath with me.

"Did you just wake up?"

"Yeah, how long was I out?" I asked looking straightforward at the sink.

"Um about 10 hours. At first you weren't even moving but after a few hours you started shaking and then you mumbled something before waking up for about half a minute before falling asleep again. It is around one in the morning now."

"When did Charles get here?"

"An hour after you fainted."

"I didn't faint," I said as I stood and walked back to the sink and summoned a glass for water, Hermione following.

"Then what was it?"

"Coma? Really… I don't know… but I have fainted before, that wasn't fainting. It never is fainting. It is some kind of a comatose state that helps me understand what I felt and know and helps me regain my strength. The strange thing is that last time I saw something that didn't happen, so naturally it was an alternate universe… but I shouldn't have seen it, I should have known… and yesterday, I saw images, still images, and heard screaming… so much screaming. Everyone was so scared, like they were going to die. And the image didn't make sense, red eyes, and a small blue purse. I have no clue as to what it means. And I ruined the lunch thing didn't I? Dang it! It wasn't …"

"Morgan!" Charles voice called out in the hallway before he burst into the open bathroom and tackled me into a hug, as feet stampeded through the hallways in the house and up and down stairs to see what was going on. "Don't do that again! You should have woken me! I was so worried when I didn't see you sleeping in bed when I woke up from the heat."

I looked at him and realized that it is warm here, not like at home, where the temperature drops at night. Crap! "Sorry, but I was just going to the bathroom to splash water on my face and Hermione must have heard me or something and came in and we started talking and Charles I am so so sorry about what happened!"

"Chill Morgan, breathe, breathing is good." He said as he chuckled at my ranting and me. "Everything is fine. I was just worried when I didn't see you…"

"You woke everyone in the house up," I said as I looked behind him and saw red heads everywhere in the doorway. "Sorry you guys, Mrs. And Mr. Weasley, sorry."

"It is okay dear, everyone back to bed, we are going to have a busy day in the morning." Mrs. Weasley ushered everyone back to their respectable door or end of the staircase and I heard her say, "and Harry dear, happy birthday."

"You and I are going back to your room to talk," Charles said as he held his had out for my hand. I took it.

Once in my room I saw that the picture of Bethany and him was lying on the end of my bed.

"I miss her so much Charles. Hermione reminds me of her so much, the way that she was in school, the way that she questions everything and can wait forever for an answer. It could drive me insane if they had ever met and became friends… the worst part is that earlier, on the way down to the lunch party, I thought that I couldn't wait to tell Bethany about Hermione because they could get along so well. It hurts Charles and I wish I could make it stop."

"I don't think that you should go to the school this year. I think you should move into the Orders Headquarters. It will be safe and if you do have an episode, you will be safe and no one will know."

I stood staring at his back not knowing what to say. No school, I was just starting to make friends. I didn't want be stuck in a house all day forever until Voldemort was gone.

"No."

"What?" He said as he turned and stared at me. "You can't go Morgan."

"You can't lock me up, not again. I am going to school; I am going to live a normal LIFE! You told me, you said that I school move on, that I shouldn't let everything over whelm me, to not let in run me down. That is what I am doing. That is what you should want me to do, mom and dad would want that, Bethany wanted that, but you think that you can change your mind because I have an episode in the middle of the day. I have had them before all the time, in the middle of school before and nothing bad happened. I am going and if you think that you are going to try and stop me, guess again… Charles, you know that it is where I belong, not locked up by myself; you wouldn't let me do that after she died! Don't force me too now."

"Morgan you wont be safe, you could fall and get hurt during an episode…"

"I could do that here, I could do that at the Headquarters. Don't you see, that could happen anywhere? Let me go to school, it will be safe, as safe as anywhere else that I could go."

"Morgan, why do you have to be right? Why can't you let me be right once and a while?"

"Cause I am an awesome sister. Now, keep me awake. I don't want to fall asleep again."

I sat on my bed and pulled the blankets up and Charles sat next to me with his blanket. But before I knew it I was falling asleep with my head on his shoulder.

* * *

I sat up gasping and saw Charles standing in the door talking to Hermione. I pushed myself into a seated position and glared at Charles.

"Why'd you let me fall asleep?"

"Because I am an awesome brother. What did you dream about?"

"Lollipops and candy canes. Jerk."

"Get up and dressed. Breakfast is almost over and we are going to have a busy day and Hermione is going to be helping for a while so that you have someone at school. Oh and Bitch."

Hermione had a horrified look on her face but it turned into confusion when we both started laughing. Charles just shook his head and walked down stairs and Hermione came over to the bed.

"You laugh when he calls you a bitch?"

"It is just something that we do… we had a fight one day a few years ago and it ended with him calling me a bitch and me calling him a jerk… or the other way around, but it has just sort of turned into our thing and it really isn't that bad. And him calling me a bitch is true, I can be a horrible bitch sometimes."

"You are a strange one."

"Yes I am and I think that I shall keep myself!"

Hermione just shook her head and walked to the door. She turned and stared at me and before smiling and walking out the door and closing it to go downstairs.

I got out of bed and walked to the dresser that I had in the room and looked in the mirror at my reflection. My hair was a mess and it wasn't what fit me anymore so I summoned my wand to my hand and raised it to my head thinking about what I wanted my hair to look like the most. I changed it from long plain reddish brown hair to black with highlights of bright and dark red.

"Nice," I mumbled out loud as I placed down my wand and opened the dresser drawers to get out pants and a shirt to wear.

Once dressed in my jeans and a red shirt on, I walked out the door and downstairs and ran into my brother.

"Again? Morgan, seriously, could you go like a few months without changing the way that your hair looks?"

"Nope," I simply said as I moved around him and sat at the table next to Hermione was looking up at me instead of reading the big book that she had in front of her.

"What you readin'?" I asked as I sat next to her and grabbed a plate of toast.

"Potions Year 7. Your hair?"

"A spell. Bethany and I created it years ago it Transfiguration class and got top makes at the end of the year for it… though we always got in trouble for the strange colors that we gave ourselves. But it is all-good. Can I read too? I don't have my books… When am I going to get them Charles?" I asked leaning over backwards to stare at him upside down.

"I was thinking Saturday I could take you to get your books and if you, Hermione, wanted to come that would be fine too. And Harry and Ron, though I think that you all have your books?"

"No, this is one of Ron's older brothers books, Fred is just letting me read it until we go get ours. I would be fine going with. Will it work Mrs. Weasley? I think Ron and Harry would enjoy the day out too, and Ginny."

"I don't see why not, now why don't you run along and tell them what is going on while I clean up and get everything ready for the party to night. You can bring your food with you Morgan, and don't let Ron eat any of it."

I grabbed a plate of toast and grapes and followed Hermione past my brother, who kissed the top of my head, outside to the picnic table that the two boys were sitting at to tell them the news about Saturday.

"Hello boys," I said sitting down opposite of Harry, keeping my food away from him.

"What did you do to your hair Morgan?" Asked Harry as he stared at me along with Ron.

"Don't you like it?" I asked twisting some with my finger. "I do. It is a spell that Bethany and I created a few years ago.

"Yeah its nice… oww," Ron said snagging a few grapes from my plate and reacting from Hermione kicking him, "What?"

"Don't take people's food," Hermione said as she went back to reading her book.

"It is okay, I don't mind much, and I don't eat much anyway. Hey, on Saturday Charles is taking Hermione and I to get schoolbooks, and Charles has said that you two and Ginny can come with too. What do you say?"

"Sure," both boys said together before turning to each other and continuing their conversation about the Gryffindor Quidditch Team.

"Oh Harry, I heard Mrs. Weasley wish you a happy birthday. So, Happy Birthday."

"Thanks," Harry said.

"Do you do anything for your birthday here. You know party or cake or do you not."

"Mrs. Weasley is probably going to make a cake and a big dinner. Probably going to eat out here."

"Okay, so," I started, "what is up with all the chairs?" I asked pointing to the hundreds of chairs and the dozen pop-up tents by the shed.


	9. Breakfast, Dishes, and Meetings

The small party for Harry was nice and short, which I could tell made him happy. He had a strange look on his face the whole time.

Then, a Wedding. I didn't have nice dress cloths but I had a nice pale purple skirt that reacted to my feet and a pale purple thick strap tank top with white flowers that worked for the out door wedding.

The ceremony was nice and the party was simple and sweet. People danced, ate, talked and just had a fun time before the lucky couple left to go to France for their honeymoon.

The rest of the week went by without much cause for uproar except when Harry had a nightmare and Harry, Ron and Hermione spent the whole day in his room. I overheard something about Harry and them being in a different house in hiding. They all sounded confused.

Saturday finally came and Charles was going to be over in a few hours and I had gotten up early to make waffles from scratch with fresh fruit. Of course the smell woke up a lot of people so I had to make more and in the end I had made breakfast for Ron, Hermione, Harry, Ginny, Mr. and Mrs. Weasly, and Luna, whom had spent the night with Ginny.

"Ron and Harry, you two will do these dishes…"

"Oh, no Mrs. Weasly, I would like to do them, I like to keep my hands busy and I don't have much to do until my brother gets here, plus, I haven't done anything around here to really help and I feel like I need to do something. Please?"

"Fine but Ron and Harry can help dry. Hermione do you think you can grab everyone's school list. Ginny, don't forget to feed Arnold."

A round of "Yes Mums" and "Yes, Mrs. Weasly's" went around as people moved around to do things.

I stood and went to the sink to fill it with water and soap. Ron just stared and said, "You are doing the dishes by hand?"

"Yes I am," was all I answered before I turned to the sink and plunged my hands into the water.

A few hours later Charles arrived a little late because he had to run into work and got caught up in a report. I was formulating plans in my head on getting back at him as everyone did their floo powder trip.

* * *

After arriving in Diagon Alley Ginny and Luna wandered off with a women named Tonk's who meet us. Charles nodded us forward and I lopped my arm through Hermione's and pulled her a little further up in front of the boys out of hearing if we whispered, but still in leaping reach if anything happened.

"So, I have heard of this place but have never been here. What is there to do after we get our books?"

"We head back to the house… we could try to stop at Fred and Georges shop, but we may not get away with it."

"We can't do anything fun?"

"It is too…"

"Screw this. See you later."

I pulled my arm out of hers and ran off through a crowd of teenagers and parents out side a closed wand shop ignoring the yelling of my brother, Harry, Ron and Hermione.

I slowed down when I turned a corner and allowed myself to be consumed by the shadows as the others ran past looking for me.

I waited a few minutes before walking out and looking around at the people around me huddled into groups. A woman dragging her young son stopped to yell at me.

"Go find your parents silly girl, it isn't safe to be alone!" Then she hurried back off to dragging her young son off to a store or someplace.

One of the groups of teenagers stared at me before running off around a corner.

"Wow… people here are really scared… shit…"

I turned and ran down the alley I was just in to avoid being seen by my brother and another man with scars. And because I wasn't looking where I was going I ran into someone.

"What the… Watch where you are going girl!"

"Sorry." I said as I stood and reach out to help this boy up, but instead of taking my hand he slapped it out of the way and stood up with no problem.

"I don't need your help, and stay out of my way…"

"Shut up you prick. I said I was sorry for running into you but you don't need to talk to me like your better then me."

"Pureblood." He said tapping his chest.

"Not caring, doesn't mean you are better then me. So bite me."

"Where and how hard, American?"

"Oi, British boy knows how to respond… how about, 'In your dreams'."

"Draco, and who are you?" he asked as he held out his hand.

"Morgan Winter," I said as I reluctantly held his hand.

"Nice to meet you. Going to Hogwarts this year?"

"Yes I am."

"Cool, see you around, Winter."

I watched him as he walked away and had a brief image of him pointing his wand at someone shaking with fear and pain and guilt. I shook my head as I turned and ran into the man with he scars and my brother.

"Hi Charles," I said with a meek smile as I backed up a little.

"Morgan Elizabeth Winter! What in the hell do you think you are doing running off! It is too dangerous here for you to be doing that, especially in this neighborhood!"

"That's nice Char… But who is this?"

"Remus Lupin. Now, walk miss, you are in so much trouble!"

I stopped and faced him and with fire in my voice I said, "You can do anything to me Charles, you are leaving me alone cause you can't face looking at me and seeing her, so don't think you can punish me!"

His face fell, "Morgan, we have been over this, you are not living with me because it isn't safe with me as it is with the Weasley's. Don't think I can't look at you, I always need to see you, it helps more then it could hurt. Yes, you two were close but that doesn't mean I don't want to see you. What made you say that?"

I looked down as I turned and walked back to the alley to go get my books not answering him, because truthfully I had no clue as to why I said any of that.

* * *

I met up with Hermione in line after I grabbed my books.

"Didn't get far, did you?"

"No, I just ran into some boy… Can't remember his name, but he was a little strange. Anyway, whom did Charles leave you three with?"

"Moody. Ron thinks you were crazy for running off and Harry just looked a little… I don't know… jealous maybe."

I stared forward and watched the people that were paying for their books while we waited in silence.

After we paid and found Charles and the boys outside we walked back to the fireplace to go back to the Weasley's house.

Soon it was my turn and I spun around and round until I slowed down and found myself in a living room with Hermione, Ron and Harry knowing Charles was coming after. The three walked out into the kitchen as I turned to face Charles when he came through.

I smiled at him as I started talking, "Look I am sorry that I said what I did, I am not really sure as to why I said it. But I don't blame you for having me stay here, I know it is safer and that you do want to look at me, that you want to see me. But please stop trying to hold me down, you should know that I would not have been found if that blonde boy hadn't gotten in my way."

He smiled and pulled me into a hug.

"Why don't you go and put your books away and we can go for a walk before dinner. Okay?"

I smiled before I turned and ran up the stairs.


	10. Uniforms? WHAT!

READ NOTE AT BOTTOM!!!!! DO NOT OWN!!!!!!!

* * *

Charles led the way out through the kitchen past everyone sitting around the table to outside to go for a walk down the pathway to the hill in the distance.

We walked for a few minutes before he talked.

"Are you excited for school? Last year and all?"

"I guess, I mean I know it is going to be different. But I want to enjoy it, and different isn't always bad. And I want a change; I need a change. I don't like who I have been becoming. I have been this whining freak and bitch to you for the past few months and I am sorry. I just don't know how to survive some days. And I know that it isn't easy for you, you loved… love her. But she was the one that wanted to go here; she was the one that wanted to meet people and to make ties. And here I go again, complaining and whining. I need someone to slap me," I said trying to joke with Charles but all he did was smile weakly at me before pulling me into a hug.

"So, do you still want to go to school? You can still pull out, I could get you a job in the Ministry or something."

"No, I need to go, I need to get better. Like you said at the falls, I can't close myself up, and you letting me not go to school means you would be letting me, and if I remember correctly, you didn't want me too. Right?"

"When did you get to be so smart? Huh? When did you grow up?"

"Well, you know how I said that I have never had sex…"

"WHAT?"

"Kidding Charles, when Mom and Dad left, you had to grow up fast, remember how I wasn't that hard on you, I didn't want you to leave too. I made it easy and stayed out of trouble. Plus, losing Bethany made me realize that life sucks, but I know that she wouldn't want me to mope around and push everyone away. Remember how she punched me in the face after mom and dad left…"

"Like how she did more then bruise your face for a week, like bumping your brain against the side of your skull, though we know that would have only been an improvement if it had… Oww that hurt," Charles said with a smile on his face as he rubbed his arm before staring off again holding my hand pulling me with him.

"So, Charles, besides trying to make fun of me and trying to make me feel better, what are you doing this for? I know that you love me and I know that you care, but, why? Are you not going to be around for a while?"

"Work is getting busy and I am not sure… I will try to make it to the train station before you go. I know you don't want me gone but I can try to come during the weekends to visit."

I stared at him for a few minutes before saying, "No, I think I will feel safer if I know that you are working to keep the world safe, me safe. I think I can be safe and keep myself busy while you are gone. Hey, maybe I will even meditate enough to dream of lollipops and candy canes. That would be fun."

"You are such a little freak sometimes, I love you but man, you are going to drive everyone at that school insane by Halloween. Oh, and we need to talk about the uniform…"

"WHAT?" I cried.

"The uniform…"

"I have to wear a uniform?" I asked in a small whine.

"Sorry, but yeah, we should have done that today, but things happened. Anyway, I have an owl address for you to send your measurements too. And give them my owl address to send the bill too."

"A uniform, are you serious! Oh man, I have to look like everyone… wait, my hair? Do I have to keep it… oh god… calm? No fun colors?"

"Fun colors are okay, just not outrageous."

"And, what do 'outrageous' colors means exactly?"

"No neon colors, this is a respectable school, most people and all the teachers are going to be a bit conservative, like Professor Walker. Except, maybe Headmaster Dumbledore will be okay with you and your spontaneous hairstyles, he is a very nice man, but he can also be very strict."

"I promise to play nice Charles. Cross my heart. And are you saying Salem wasn't a respectable school?"

"No, but this is more and less private then Salem's… just be good. Now, how about we turn around so we don't have to walk up that evil looking hill, and so that we can get food from Mrs. Weasly. I liked her cooking the last time that I was here."

I looked up to the top of the hill for a minute before turning towards the house and running to catch up with Charles.

* * *

So, I know that it has been a while... Sorry. Anyway, thanks to Ismira Daugene. I like Reviews and like I have seen "reviews = love".

News~~ working on a art piece for Morgan. But to worn you... not good with the faces, but if anyone else is, and want to do a profile shot.... that would be bitchen, but no one really needs to, I just can't do faces... but I will try and then I will put in on photobutcket for yall. hehehehe.... Ismira Daugene doesn't like the word "yall"....

Anyway... I just got the second season of Doctor Who for my roommate and I to watch this weekend... and it is also Family Weekend.... But I will try to update after my Midterms are done in two - three weeks... maybe some of you should get on my ass about that in a week!

~~BUFFY~~


	11. Diner and a MovieFire

SO SORRY THAT I TOOK FOREVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I had the chapter done, but I kept deleting it because I didn't like it. I am not sure I like how this one is, but I decided to post it cause it was better then the rest! ENJOY!!!!!

* * *

The dinner was nice; we had chicken, salad, pie and pumpkin juice. Afterwards all the adults went out side and instead of following after my brother like usual, I went into the living room to sit by the fireplace. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny followed me and they sat down as I pulled out my wand and pointed it at the fireplace and did a small wave before a foosh came and we had fire.

I sat in the only open spot next to Harry, leaned back and closed my eyes feeling the warmth of the fire on me.

A smile crept onto my face and I giggled as I said, "I like the foosh part the most. That noise is always funny."

I opened my eyes to see strange looks on everyone's faces and smiled shyly before sitting up and thinking about what to start a conversation about, but Ginny started the conversation for me.

"Do you play Quidditch?"

"No, I don't like to fly, I prefer my feet to stay on the ground. But I have no problem watching others fly, I spot for my brother all the time thou…"

"Spot," Ron asked.

"I watch and have my wand at ready incase something happens and he needs help, he isn't the safest flyer that I have met. But I was more into the track and soccer; football as you people calls it, those team sports. I was good too. Too bad you people play in the sky!"

"Track?"

"Running and other things sometimes depending on the meets that I have been to and what you train in."

"Oh," Ginny said as she shifted. "What about favorite classes? What do you want to do next year after school is over?"

"Before I answer, are we playing 20 questions? Cause I have no real problem with it, just want to know?"

"20 questions?" Ginny asked.

"Oh boy, you British folk are insane, you don't know anything. Basically 20 questions is asking a person 20 questions about them and then they have to answer truthfully…. But you never really know if they are. Also, the game can either be innocent or not so innocent. But to answer your questions my favorite class is between Potions and Transfiguration. I am great at Transfiguration and I love learning how to make new potions. I think after school, you know, I am not sure what I want to do, possibly go into research. 18 more questions to go!"

Ginny smiled and leaned forward and said, "Boyfriend?"

"One named Ian, broke up a year ago, we were better as friends," I said leaning forward to face Ginny.

But before Ginny could ask another question my brother showed up and started to talk to us.

"I have to get going, I was called in to work along with Mr. Weasly, so I suggest that you all go and get ready for bed so that Mrs. Weasly doesn't snap at any of you. I will talk to you soon Morgan, so play nice. Love you," he added as he kissed the top of my head and hugged me. He waved to everyone, ignoring the questions that had started to be asked about what was going on.

"Morgan," Hermione called out my name as I made my way to the stairs.

"Yeah?"

"You don't want to know what is going on?"

"Sure I do, but he isn't going to tell me any thing else then that they have to go in, so, I am going to sit up in my room and wait up all night, or until I fall asleep, so that I can talk to him tomorrow. You are all welcome to join me, but I would suggest that you all change into pajama's."

I left them as I went up the stairs to my room here. I shut the door behind me and let the terror run over me.

Why would he be called in at seven at night? What could have happened to have them both called in? They would be safe right? They weren't going to be sent out to something bad? Why in the world would the ministry call them in now? Was it even the Ministry that called them in? Or was it the Order? Oh god. What was going to happen?

I sat on my bed and pulled my pajama's on slowly. Just as I finished there was a soft knock at the door.

"Yes?"

"It is me dear," came Mrs. Weasly's voice through the door before she opened it and poked her head inside.

"Hi Mrs. Weasly."

"Dear, I just wanted you to know that the others have all been sent to their rooms. I know it is a little early for bed, but it would be nice if you would stay in here so that I don't have to worry. Your brother should be back tomorrow night. See you in the morning."

With that Mrs. Weasly rushed out of the room. She was hiding something. She spoke to fast, trying to get everything out in one breath so that she wouldn't have to look at me.

"Liar," I mumbled as I threw my head back on my pillow and stared at the ceiling.

* * *

Remember Reviews = Love

And I love Love!


	12. Degnoming

_HEYA PEOPLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! So, SPRING BREAK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DOn't own SHIT!! _

_ummmm okay, a little long, but not really. I kept ending it and then thought of more when I was out... SO YAY!!!!!_

_In Kalamazoo, MI visiting a Friend!!!! YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _

_Hope that you enjoy!!!!!!!!! and hopefully I will update soon before break is over!!!!!!!!!

* * *

AND I thought that you should know that everything remains up to the fifth year in the books... I hate Ron with Lavender, and Slughorn wasn't there 6th year, Dumbledore is not dead, and... well, any other questions or concerns should be told so that I can straighten anything out!_

* * *

Chapter 11

I had spent most of the last night up, just staring at the ceiling, waiting for news, whether it was bad or if it was good. When I did wake up to Mrs. Weasly I didn't give it away that I had been up almost all night and only got two hours of sleep.

At breakfast I saw that no one else had dark circles under their eyes, and I couldn't help but wonder how they could sleep.

"Mum," Ginny started after everyone was done eating, "when is dad getting home?"

"He is at the office now, he will be home tonight."

"What happened? Why did my brother and Mr. Weasly have to leave?"

"You don't need to worry, now, all of you, go get dressed in work clothes; the garden needs to be taken care of because the gnomes are back."

Her voice was final, and she shooed us out of the kitchen to go change while she took care of the dishes.

"She never tells us anything," Ron said.

"She did once," Harry said, "Want me to try again."

"No," Hermione stated fast, "We can always just ask Fred and George later. They love to tell us everything"

"Or I could ask my brother, he will tell me, I just didn't want to go through the day worrying."

"He would really tell you? Why?" Ron asked.

"Cause, he loves me… I don't know, because I asked him, or, I could sit outside with you and try to see it, look for the reason why they had to leave."

"You didn't last night?" Hermione asked. "Why not?"

"I was to upset too think really. I try to be calm usually, it doesn't work to well if I am all upset and stuff, I need to be calm and relaxed, if I am not relaxed, usually results in me screaming and stuff."

"How about you don't then. It could be bad."

"You heard her though. Mr. Weasly is at the office, that is calming enough, wouldn't you say," I said as I stood in my doorway facing them. "But if you would rather wait, we can do that."

I turned and shrugged as I walked into my room as I heard harry and his friends start to talk as the moved up the stairs. I knew that one of the boys was going to ask me to try, maybe even Ginny.

I grabbed my black shorts that reached my knees and a white t-shirt to cover by black bra. I then had to dig around a little in my trunk for my black sleeveless zip up cotton vest.

Once I was dressed and ready, I made sure that my hair was brushed, the red highlights standing out, and that I had my gloves in my back pocket before I headed down stairs and out to the garden to help fight against the gnomes.

"Wow," Hermione said, "don't you think that you are going to get hot in that outfit?"

"Eh, at least I don't have to wear my black apron that I wear when I work at the local restaurant/bar back home. I am not allowed to go into the cooler ever. But then again, that complete outfit is actually leather, not cotton. Now, where are these gnomes that we are getting rid of?"

"Rid of, please," Ron said, "we just throw them over that wall over there. They will come back in a few days but mum wants them spread out again."

We set to work, and with lots of laughs coming from everyone as I slightly tormented the little things by hanging them upside down and poking at them. They all tried to bite me, but that was what the leather gloves were for, even if it was hot to wear them.

"So, tell me why these guys can swear such colorful words?"

"Fred and George. They came out and taught them how to swear. Mum still gets mad when she tries to de-gnome the place. But, Fred and George are geniuses."

"So I have heard. And almost saw."

We finished de-gnoming just as a boy came walking down the lane from a spot that he apperated to. I pointed to him with a questioning look, cause he wasn't a red head, and Ginny was the one that squealed and went running out to him.

"What is Dean doing here?"

"He is dating your sister Ronald," Hermione said as she shook her head as we watched Ginny and the boy Dean come walking over.

"Dean, this is Morgan Winter. She is from America and is spending the summer with us before coming to Hogwarts with us. Dean, Morgan. Morgan, Dean."

"Hi," I said shacking his hand.

"Nice to meet you. Harry, Ron, Hermione, how is everyone doing?"

After a chorus hellos and alright, Dean and Ginny went walking into the house to say hi to Mrs. Weasly, and the four of us went walking around to the back of the house to the woods to sit in the shade.

"So, Hermione, I have been meaning to ask you if I could borrow that book, the Hogwarts, A History book. I didn't buy it at the book store, I forgot."

"Yeah, I can get it for you when we get back inside."

I nodded and we sat in silence.

I leaned back and stared up and the little clouds that were softly flouting in the sky. None of us heard with apperating that happened, but we heard the yelling on my brother's voice calling out for me.

"Morgan!"

I sat up and shouted back, "Behind the house."

Charles came around the house and when he saw us, he moved towards us saying, "Of course, but you know that you forgot the red ribbon to complete your look, and the apron."

I leaned back again into the grass and chuckled, "Too hot for the apron, and I don't have any ribbons, and didn't feel like making one."

I popped up on my elbows and watched as he sat down in front of me, nodding to the other three.

"Did Mrs. Weasly say that you could not tell us what happened?" I asked.

"Yes she did, but I told her that because you are of age, you can know, but she made it clear that they didn't."

The two boys started to talk back, saying that they were of age when Charles continued.

"I told her that you three would probably figure it out soon anyway, so, I told her that I would tell you that she would like that you three went to the house and didn't listen, but I also told her that I wasn't going to make you."

"Talk fast," Ron said, "she is probably going to come out soon."

"There was a raid on a small muggle village. I can't say where, but only a few people made it out alive somehow. We aren't even sure how, but they did. Everyone else was killed with the Killing Curse. They missed three young children and a mother by ten minutes that had not come back from town yet."

"What is the cover story?"

"I don't know, that was up to Moody to come up with, by then I was leaving to find the women and children with Lupin. They were in shock last night but at least they are alive."

We sat in silence for a while just staring around. I could feel the hate and anger rolling off of everyone and yet no one tried to speak about anything. After a few more minutes my brother stood and said that he had to get back to work.

We said our goodbyes then Mrs. Weasly came out and called in Hermione and Ron, leaving Harry and I sitting alone in the shade under the trees.

"So," I said trying to think of something to break the silence, cause while I like the quiet, it was still weird sometimes. "How long until they finally get together, you think?"

Harry stared at me before a smile broke out on his face. "Sometimes I wonder how they are so blind to each other, with the fact that everyone can see it, yet they can't see it."

I laughed and said, "It was the same way with my brother and best friend, though they still had to wait until she was 17 to say that they liked each other, but they still went for about two months before they got up the nerve to talk about even trying to have a relationship. Stupid morons."

Harry chuckled.

"You should do that more often," I said looking at him with a smile. "Laugh, it sounds nice, when you do it care free."

He looked down at that and pulled his legs to his chest, setting his chin on his knees staring at the house.

"So, I am sorry about your friend, was it the same one that your brother…?"

"Yeah, those two… we had been friends forever, ever since muggle school as little kids. We lived in a muggle town in America. Mom and dad, they grew up in one too, I don't know when their families started living in them, but we did. I tried to stay away from people, the muggles, because I knew that once I got my letter to Salem's, I wasn't going to be around much, but Bethany, I could tell that she was a witch. She didn't know what she was doing, so when I told my parents they set everything up, bringing her and her parents over to the house to meet with the headmaster from the school. Her family was shocked, they had been so religious, but they started to see this as a gift and not a curse. And at eleven we got out letters."

"In school, before Salem's, you stuck together then. That must have been nice."

"It was nice having some one else that I could teach, and having someone else with me when the kids in our grade decided to label us as freaks. We were so glad when we got to leave to go learn magic. School was fun at Salem's, but surrounded by pureblood's that liked to make Bethany's life hell was bad, but we survived. It was touch and go for a while fifth and sixth year, but my brother and I got her threw it, with the help of her putting everything into her schoolwork and music. She was a great musician and song writer."

"Is that what she wanted to do after school, become a musician?"

I looked over at Harry, "I think so, and I mean she wanted to get more school here, but, I think that even with more school she would have still wanted to be a singer. She was always in the choir; she always loved singing."

I lay back down, and was surprised when harry laid down too, and closed his eyes.

I had questions that I wanted to ask him, but I didn't think that I had the right; even through I just told him the abridged version of my life story.

"How did she die?" Harry asked without opening his eyes or turning to look at me.

"She got sick, with a cancer called Leukemia. She under went Muggle treatments, her parents tried magical treatments, but they didn't work, so they tried muggle ones; they didn't work either. She died two months ago, but she said that she had fun before she had to stay in the hospital."

"Sorry that she is gone."

"Me too, but…" I stopped. I didn't know what to say, how to explain her to him. "She was Bethany, she was just Bethany."

We sat in a comfortable silence as a light breeze came and went, cooling off the air around us.

"What is Hogwarts like?"

Harry opened his eyes and looked over at me and saw that I was on my right side with my head on my head and my elbow digging into the ground staring at him with open eyes and my left hand on the ground playing with a blade of grass.

Harry sat up to face and look down at me before starting, "It is… home. A brilliant place to learn and the teachers, well most of them, are amazing. Do you have anything that you really want to know? Like about a certain teacher or class?"

"Well, I am taking Transfiguration, Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts and Divination. So what are those teachers like?"

"Divination? Really? Why?"

"The fact that my teacher was a real seer, and that even though we were different in our abilities, she helped me."

"Well, depending on the teacher that you get, I don't know if you are getting Professor Trelawney or the Centaur Firenze, then for Transfiguration you will have Professor McGonagall, Potions is Professor Snape, and Dark Arts is Professor Garvin, but I am not sure if he is coming back. There was a rumor that he got sick a few days before classes were over, so who knows."

"Hmmm, Hermione said that no one likes the potions teacher, Professor Snape, why is that?"

"He hates anyone that is not in his House, he is the head of Slytherin House and always helps them, swings in favor of them."

"That is not very nice, but I bet that every teacher is partial to those that are either in there house or the house that they like better, and I would believe that Slytherin only has one teacher that does that for them, Professor Snape."

"Yeah, he is. What is it that you want to do after your N.E.W.T.S.?"

"I am not really sure. Travel I think. You know, once the war is over, once it is safe to go, I just want to go far away, see everything that the world has to show…"

We just stayed there and stared at each other, comfortably, as the breeze blew again and I could feel my hair move slightly.

"What is the spell that you used to change your hair?"

I smirked at him as I sat up, "trade secret, but I could, I don't know, show you on Hermione; give her colors in her hair without telling her."

Harry smiled but shook his head and pointed to Hermione and Ron walking back over to us, walking so close to each other that when they swung their arms their hands would brush, and not a light brush, a bump brush, but neither seemed to notice or mind.

I turned back to Harry and whispered, "I will teach you the spell later."

Ron sat down in front of Harry and Hermione sat in front of me, quite close, and not really noticing that Ron's hand was on top of Hermione's. I shot Harry a look and her smirked.

"What did Mrs. Weasley want?

"Oh, Pig was making a mess, and Mum wanted Hermione to feed Crookshanks cause she was getting annoying."

"What were you too talking about?"

I spoke first, "School." I couldn't help not bring up that I spilled half of my guts to Harry.

"She wanted to know about teachers and classes. Did you know that she is only taking four classes?"

"Really? What are they?" Hermione asked.

"Transfiguration, Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts and Divination, then I will be living in the library too, I hope that you have a good one."

"Oh yeah, Hermione is always there, and she drags us along too."

As Hermione and Ron started a small argument I leaned over and whispered to Harry, "Bet she really doesn't have to drag him though?"

"Nope."

"What are you two talking about?"

We both snapped up and looked at Ron a smirk placed on our faces.

"Nothing," we both said before laughing.

They both stared at as and moved a few inches apart, but that still didn't stop Hermione from putting her hand out so that Ron covered it again.

"Wait, what and who is 'Pig'?"

* * *

REVIEWS = LOVE

PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK AND IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS OR COMMENTS!

* * *

And I thought that I should let you know, I hate the way that most fanfiction writers write in how characters meet and just fall in love... I don't believe that ever happens. So I am taking this slowish, but have hope, cause, well, they talked about stuff.

* * *

REPEAT REPEAT INCASE YOU DIDN'T READ ABOVE!!!!!!!!!

_AND I thought that you should know that everything remains up to the fifth year in the books... I hate Ron with Lavender, and Slughorn wasn't there 6th year, Dumbledore is not dead, and... well, any other questions or concerns should be told so that I can straighten anything out!_


	13. Badges and Pumpernickel

Notes: So, This is the next chapter, hope you all enjoy, and please leave me comments or concerns... I am not out of Ideas at all, but I would like to know what you want to see later on, but do note, I am not going to go for something like.... "Morgan and Harry should be doing this or that really soon, like kissing and stuff." Cause in real life, that is not how this works, it takes and should take more then at least two months before you are fully making out and shit.... Sorry if you don't like my opinion.

ON TO THE STORY!!!!!!!

* * *

Chapter 12

A few days later, while eating breakfast, three barn owls came into the house, each holding big envelopes, which were addressed to Hermione, Ron and Harry from Hogwarts.

When they opened them, a series of events occurred. Hermione screamed, Ron nearly fainted, Harry looked a little pleased but not surprised and Mrs. Weasley started to cry, Mr. Weasley was hugging Mrs. Weasley, and Ginny were congratulating all of them. In front of both Hermione and Ron's spots at the table, were two badges, claiming that the two of them had become Head Girl and Head Boy and in front of Harry was a badge that said Quidditch Captain.

Mrs. Weasley then rushed everyone out of the kitchen, and Mr. Weasley off to work to tell his other sons about the party that was going to be happening tonight for Ron and Hermione. That news came as more evidence that this had already happened to Harry before.

Hermione sat next to Ron on his bed, Ron with a caught in the head lights look and Hermione smiling, while I sat next to Harry on his bed in Ron's room staring at the two.

"Well, Hermione and Ron, does this mean that you both have your own rooms now?"

"Yeah, I guess," Ron said sheepishly, "connected to the Gryffindor house, and to each other I think."

"That is so cool. I wish I had my own room."

"You can come and hang out when ever you want. I don't know if you are going to like hanging out with anyone else that is in the dorm room, I can barely stand them sometimes."

The three started talking about the year that was coming in a few weeks and the new roles that Hermione and Ron had. I leaned backwards and stared at the ceiling, not really listening but not really drowning them out. After a few minutes I noticed that Ron and Hermione were really only talking to each other and that Harry had laid back like me. I turned my head and smiled at him and received a smile back.

* * *

The next few weeks past without anything really happening, and it flew by so fast, no one realized that school was starting in a day.

Mrs. Weasley started ushering us around the house more, making sure that all of our clothes were washed and packed, that we all had our books and that Ron and Hermione had their Head Boy and Head girl badges, and Harry had is Quidditch Captain badge packed away.

I sat on Ginny's bed looking over Hermione's copy of Hogwarts, A History while she packed up the remainder of her books when she turned and started to talk.

"How's the headache from yesterday? Is it gone yet?"

I stared at her open mouthed, "how did you know?"

"You are just like Harry, when ever his scar hurts, he rubs it, your kept rubbing your head and your temples. I just kind of figured it out. But any way, is it better?"

"Yeah, it is better. I hope that it isn't that bad when it comes. That headache was okay, didn't even hurt that badly."

"Last time you didn't really explain the warning system thing, could you now?"

"I guess…" But right before I was about to, there came a knock from the door.

"Hey, it is Harry and I, can we come in?"

"Yeah," I called out, and Hermione gave me a look. "What? I will still explain to you, just thought that maybe I should with them too, since we are living with each other."

"Explain what?" Ron asked as he sat down on Hermione's bed and Harry sat on the remainder of Ginny's bed next to me.

"My headache warning system. Anyway, Hermione, the headaches, depending on the length of the headache, how strong it is, usually will tell me how long away the episode thing is going to be. If the headache turns really bad, into a migraine, then the episode is going to be long and clearer then usual, but also much more painful. But sometimes it can still be really bad and only be a short three second attack of just noise or sound, like the day of the party with the Teeple's. That day all I got was screaming and the image of eyes and a blue handbag. None of it usually makes any sense, but that doesn't mean I don't try to figure it out. Then there is the times when the episode last for a for what seems like hours, but really only minutes, those are the dangerous ones. I can hurt myself during those ones. I sometimes shake really hard. And because they can happen at anytime, I tend to fall over all the time."

"Do you know how bad today's is going to be?"

Ron and Harry turned to Hermione before snapping to me.

"You're getting one today?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, I had a small headache yesterday. And it shouldn't be that bad today. I just need to sat seated and away from Mrs. Weasley, I don't want her freaking out about nothing."

"We can stay in here and I don't think we are going to be eating lunch downstairs, so we can also eat in my room. Mom shouldn't mind, though we are going to have to eat downstairs for dinner."

"It should happen before dinner, the headache mostly went away yesterday before dinner. And thanks."

"No problem. Hermione, want to go get sandwich's with me?"

I saw the smile on her face when she said, "Sure, I can finish packing these after we eat."

Ron and Hermione left Harry and I in the room as they went down to the kitchen.

"So, Harry, excited to go back to school tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I love Hogwarts. Are you excited to go?"

"Yeah, I can't wait to see the place. I love classes and the work that we get, gives me something to do. While I love the breaks when we get them, the whole 'three month break' kills me. I need something that keeps me busy. Keeps me thinking about healthier stuff, things that keep the headaches away, and the episodes away."

"Oh."

We lay in silence for a while before I either of us said anything.

"I have decided that Ginny's bed is much to comfy to go to Ron's room to eat. We are going to have to stay here to eat."

That cause Harry to laugh and I turned to watch him laugh as the door opened again and Ron and Hermione came in with confused looks. Harry just stayed laughing as I sat up to explain.

"I told him that we are not leaving this room to go to yours to eat, the bed is to comfy."

"Okay…" Ron said as he sat down on his pervious spot and Hermione sat next to him handing me a plate of sandwiches for Harry and me.

I smiled at him as Harry sat up and took the plate after I took a sandwich and placed the plate between us.

"So, how exactly do we get to the school?"

"We take the train at King's Cross Station in London and then take a train to Hogwarts."

"That sounds easy enough, but how do we get to London?"

"The family rents cars from the Ministry, we drive," Ron said as he helped himself to another sandwich from his plate.

We sat eating and as soon as Hermione was done, she went straight back to finishing her packing, and I don't think that she realized that Ron, who had moved closer to her luggage, was now just staring at her, with a look like he was just trying to take her in. I knew that when she turned her head, he would look away and stare at Harry and I.

Ron turned eventually and faced Harry and started a conversation about Quidditch.

I stood up and said, "I'm going to go lay down for a while, wait this episode out. It should be coming any time soon…"

I was only half way to the door when it hit. I got dizzy and felt myself falling backwards, not being able to stop myself.

The only thing that I could sense was pain, the pain of apperating, and then the worry about being seen by someone as I saw a door with the number 12 on it.. But the feelings were not really mine, they belonged to someone else, someone else that I felt like I knew but really don't know.

Then I found myself not lying on the floor like usual, someone had caught me. I slowly sat up with help and found that it was Harry behind me to my right and Ron to my left, holding and helping me sit up and holding me so that I wouldn't fall over again. I rubbed my head and opened my eyes and saw that Hermione was in front of me, eyes full of worry.

"Well," I started, "That was unexpected. I would have thought I had an hour to sleep to dull the pain. That was early, this is getting out of whack, I think I really need to start my meditations again."

And with that I fell back against Harry and Ron, still conscious, but drained.

"Put her on the bed I am going to go get Mrs. Weasley," Hermione said moving to the door.

"No, I don't need her. I will be fine, just, give me a few minutes to relax and get some energy. Promise that I will be fine. It was short and small."

I lay in the silence of the room taking in the small movements of Hermione moving things around in a worried way, and Harry and Ron's breathing as they sat, all three watching me.

* * *

**Reviews = Love!**


	14. Trains and Pineapple

DO NOT OWN!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sorry for the wait! Hope you can wait a bit more. Finals soon. So many projects! Stupid college.....

* * *

Chapter 13

Walking through the train station, I walked next to Hermione, chatting calm about the train ride and her cat that was sitting on her luggage.

"Alright here we are. Harry and Ron, you are both going with Lupin. Now please," said Mrs. Weasley.

I looked around confused, and then I saw Harry, Ron and Lupin run towards a wall. I was about to call out when Hermione grabbed my arm and shock her head. When I looked back towards where I thought the heap of Harry, Ron and their luggage, and Lupin would be, I saw nothing but an empty brick wall.

"What?"

"Come one, we are going through with Tonks, but first watch Moody."

I tuned and saw a man with a gimp rush the wall and slide right through.

"Of course."

"Hermione, Morgan, you two are next with Tonks."

"Morgan, just run, you slide right through."

I grabbed the handle bar of my cart and ran with Hermione at my side and a hand on my shoulder. I closed my eyes when I was about to hit the wall, and the next thing I heard was loud noises of many people talking around me. I opened my eyes and looked around and saw that I was standing in a busy area of a train depot, all the people chatting away and placing luggage on the train. I looked over at Hermione.

"I love trains," I said before moving forward with her and standing with Harry and Ron waiting for Ginny with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley to come through the wall.

Once everyone was on this side of the barrier, we all rushed to the train to put our luggage on and to say goodbye. I stood back from everyone, not wanting to get in the way of the family and Harry and Hermione saying goodbye, but Mrs. Weasley wouldn't have that, cause she pulled me forward into a hug to.

"Have a good term dear, and if you need anything please write. And right now, the plan is that we will be having you and everyone staying at the burrow."

The train's whistle blew cutting her off.

"Alright, everyone off to the train. Be good everyone."

I rushed behind Hermione onto the train and was about to follow her when Harry grabbed my hand, "We go this way, and they will come down later after their meeting with the prefects."

"Okay," I said turning and moving with him as he searched for a room for us to sit.

"Here, we are going to sit with Neville and Luna."

"Okay."

Harry opened the door and I walked in first and smiled at the boy and girl sitting next to each other.

"Hello Harry."

"Hello Neville, hi Luna, this is Morgan Winters, Morgan, Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood."

"Hello."

"Morgan here is a transfer student from America, Salem's Magical Academy."

"Oh, how fun, father has told me about it. Is it true that you have a room for Nargles?"

I leaned over to Harry, "What are Nargles?"

"No idea. We usually just go with what she says."

"No Luna, we don't. Sorry."

"Oh that is quite alright, must have gotten rid of them before you went."

"Yeah, sure."

I dug into my shoulder bag and pulled out a book and opened to the place that I left off. I looked at Luna and saw that she had already gone back to reading a magazine… upside down, and that Neville was looking out the window by his seat. I turned to Harry and saw that he was looking down at the book that I was holding.

"What is it about?"

"It is about a murder, and is set in Ireland. Well, it is about two separate murders, each about a few hundred some years apart. I have read it before, I can start from the beginning if you want me to, and just tell me when you are ready to turn to the next page."

"You sure that you don't mind, cause I could start reading a school book."

"Nah, come on, you can read too."

I turned the book back to the first page and moved right next to Harry so that he could read too with out straining anything. After reading the first two chapters there was a knocking at the door and I looked up along with everyone else and was surprised to not see Hermione and Ron opening the door, but instead it was two others, one of African decent and the other was Caucasian.

"Hey Harry, Neville, Luna..."

"Hey Dean, Seamus, this is Morgan Winter, Morgan this is Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan."

"Oh, Irish?"

"Yea, American?"

"Yes you are."

"Hey, Harry, have you seen Ginny recently, I was with her until Seamus showed up and she went off to find Luna?"

"No, But I will tell her that you were here."

"Thanks, come on Seamus, lets go down to the trolley and get some treats. See you later Neville, Luna, Harry and Morgan."

I waved as they closed the door and turned to start reading again but the door again slide open but this time it was Ron and Hermione who both came in and sat down. Hermione sat next to Luna and Ron sat down next to Harry.

After Ron and Hermione said hello to Luna and Neville and caught up about summer activities that were not discussed at the wedding with Luna, Harry asked, "How are the new prefects?"

"Good," Hermione said, "though the Slytherin prefects seem to be under Malfoy's thumps, like usual, and they didn't like that the new Headboy and Headgirl are Gryffindor's."

The talking after that was basic and I went back to reading, marking the page that Harry last read so that I could give it to him later to read if he wanted to.

I zoned out what everyone else was saying until I felt some one poking me in the side.

"Hey, Morgan, you need to go and change."

I looked up at Harry and looked and saw that everyone was already changed except Luna.

"We'll go together down to the changing room, Okay?"

"Sure," I said putting my book down and standing up and grabbing my shoulder bag that had my uniform in it. I followed Luna down the corridors to the changing room, which she went into first to change.

I stood in the hallway alone, just staring off out the window not realizing when a boy stopped next to me.

"Your in Gryffindor, really?"

I looked up and saw the boy that I had met in the Alley.

"Oh, hello, yes I am, you have a problem with that?"

"Only that you could have done better."

And with that he was walking away. I watched him meet up with two other boys and a girl that slipped her arms around his waist and kissed his temple. They then walked out of sighted into a compartment.

"All right, your turn to change," Luna said as she came out of the changing room and held the door for me.

Walking up the path to the carriages, I stopped short, staring at the Thestrals that were connected to the carriages, waiting to pull them.

"You okay?" Hermione asked me.

"Yeah fine, just got a little overwhelmed and excited," I smiled and continued walking up to the carriage and got in behind Harry who was staring at the Thestrals the same as Luna and Neville. I was about to say something else when the Thestrals started moving and we went off to the castle.

I walked into the Great Hall and looked up, remembering what I read in the history book that Hermione lent me, and saw the night sky filling up the rafters.

"Wow," I mumbled as I went to the seat that Harry was saving for me.

"Welcome to the Gryffindor table, we can be mixed with those two, but not the far table," Ron said leaning across the table.

"Right," I said leaning back, "does that mean I don't have to sit next to you when you eat, and I can steal Hermione too?"

"No! Mine!" Ron then proceeded to grab Hermione's arm, which caused both of them to blush.

"Fine I'll leave you Hermione… but I will make her sit next to me too!"

I started to stand to climb over the table when Harry pulled me down as a hat started to sing.

"Oh."

During the song and the sorting I stared up, just watching clouds pass, covering stars and then them reappearing. Every time a Gryffindor was called I would look out and cheer too, getting caught up in the excitement too.

Once the sorting was over Headmaster Dumbledore stood to speak. I tried to pay my best attention.

"Welcome students. Welcome back for another year of schooling, or your first. I am rather hungry too, so let us keep this short. Note to first years and all returning students and transfer student, the Dark Forest is still out of bounds and Mr. Filch has a list of all banned items available for anyone to see hanging from his door. Now, TUCK IN!" And with a clap of his hand the plates and pitchers filled up with many different types of food.

I sat stunned for a while, watching everyone help themselves dig in.

Harry leaned over, "you did go to a magic school, right?"

"I got to go home for lunch with Bethany, we lived like a half a mile from the school. It was in the woods behind the neighbor hood park. We had enchanted ceilings too, but nothing like this."

Harry chuckled before reaching out and grabbing a sandwich, bringing my attention back to the food.

"Ohhhh, pineapple!"

* * *

Reviews = Love


	15. Of Tours and Giant Squids

Hey! Sorry for the wait! Hope you enjoy this chapter, been working on it for a while, and then while trying to fall asleep the last part, few lines, came to me and I had to type them down and post this before I went to sleep.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 14

We stood before a picture of a lady in pink who was staring back at us.

"Hello deary, you must be the transfer student, welcome. I am the Fat Lady."

"Hello. Um, Harry, what did you say that the password was?"

"Morgan you forgot already?"

"Sorry, I was all excited about, you know, tomorrow being Saturday and getting a 'real' tour."

"The password is Pumpkin Juice."

"Correct," said the Fat Lady as Harry and I headed in with me mumbling 'pumpkin juice' over and over under my breath, and Hermione and Ron were about to head off down the hall.

"We have rounds tonight with the prefects, but well come back as soon as possible."

"Have fun Hermione and try to keep Ron out of trouble," I said waving them off before turning to look around the room. I heard as the painting closed Ron say, "Hey!"

I chuckled before I truly saw the room I just walked into.

"Hey, I thought only the first years looked like that, guess not," Harry said as he walked past me and I swung out to swat him on the shoulder.

"Ah, no hitting!"

"That wasn't hitting, you were to far away when I made contact, that was a slap-ish thing… more of a swat. But really, this place is so cool."

"Glad to know that you like it."

"I would think that anyone who does not like this place should be deemed crazy and shipped away."

I walked over to a windowsill and crawled in and sat staring out into the dark sky.

"What do we do until the two get back?"

"Well, we could scare the first years into giving us a seats by the fire."

"No, no scaring the first years, they are just too cute!"

"Well then what do you want to do Morgan?"

"Got a soccer ball… wait, you British people call it football, you got one?"

"No but Dean probably does, I can go up and ask him."

"Go! I shall sit here and wait and be excited."

Harry was shaking his head as he walked up the stairs into his dormitory and I just chuckled before hopping down and leaning against the wall staring out at the other years moving around and talking to one another.

By the time Hermione and Ron got back everyone but the seventh and sixth years and a few fifth years had been chased to bed and I was leading a wild game of soccer sevenths against sixths, and as Ron walked in, he was almost fit in the head by the ball being kicked very hard across the room. The fact was that the goal was that area of the room for the sixth years.

"Oi, what the bloody hell?

"Sorry," a sixth year named Amy called out.

"What is going on in here?" Hermione asked in a shocked voice. "It is well after midnight."

"Yes it is Hermione," I said, "But like I pointed out earlier, tomorrow is Saturday and I was bored waiting for you, and the game at first was really just Dean and I teaching Harry and Seamus cool tricks that we knew before it grew into a game against two grades, but you would be proud of me, I sent everyone under fifteen to bed at eleven. Even though those fourth and third years argued like you wouldn't believe, though maybe you would seeing as you have been a prefect for two years and here for seven-ish and I only just got here…"

"Breathe, Morgan," Harry said during my mini babble.  
"Oops. I do that when nervous or things…"

"Fifth and sixth years, go up to bed before McGonagall comes in here."

"But some of the seventh years aren't even of age yet!" A voice called out.

"True, but everyone is going to bed in ten minutes anyway, so go!"

I watched as people walked up there separate stairs and mumble about Hermione, I chuckled and plopped down on a chair holding Dean's soccer ball.

"So, where are the rooms that you two are staying in?"

"The Head Rooms are built into each house. Ours are at the top of the tower."

"Oh, nifty. So I can still see you."

"We have classes together, you are going to see me everyday."

"That is different, that is during the day when we have to do school work, I was thinking more after nine at night, I don't do school work after nine. No matter what, that is play time."

"Play time?" Ron asked.

"Yes, when I throw my homework either in frustration or put it away nicely and then do fun activities."

"Fun…"

"What are you all doing up still, Mr. Weasly, Miss Granger, I would have thought that you would have chased everyone, even the seventh years, off to bed by now. It is quite late. Everyone, to bed!"

I watched as everyone get up and go their separate ways while Hermione and Ron walked up to McGonagall to talk to her.

"Come one Morgan," Harry said offering me his hand to get up.

I grabbed his hand and went up to find McGonagall turning and leaving without saying goodnight.

"Come on Morgan, I can show you to your room."

* * *

The next day was Saturday, and I woke up at six in the morning to birds singing somewhere outside my window.

After twenty or so minutes I finally pulled myself up into a sitting position and wondered how much trouble I would get in if I went into the forest and stupefying them. But instead I stood and grabbed my towel and other toiletries and headed in to take an early morning shower.

After my shower, I dressed in a pair of hole filled, written and drawn on, random sewing patterns jeans and a black shirt that said in plain white letters 'I Bite. Hard.' quickly and headed down to the common room at around seven-ish, hair still damp, in my fuzzy bunny slippers that Ron hates for some reason, and my book in hand.

There was a small fire heating the room and I was able to sit in the chair nearest the fire. I started reading and lost track of time because the next thing that I knew, Hermione saying my name.

"Oh, hi, you're up finally. What time is it?"

"8:30, the boys are going to be down soon, so you may want to go put on shoes," and after I stood she added, "and maybe change your pants."

"Why, what is wrong with them?" I asked looking down and then hearing Ron ask a question.

"Morgan, did you give Fluffy your pants?"

"No… at least I don't think so, who is Fluffy?"

"He is a three headed dog."

"Cool, can I meet him?"

"No, he doesn't live here anymore, not after first year."

"Lame, okay, going to get shoes. Do I need anything else?"

"Um, pants?"

"I am wearing pants Hermione. They just have a few holes in them and lots of writing and drawings and patches, but they are perfectly wearable. Be back in a minute!"

I raced up stairs and slid into my room and saw that everyone was just getting out of the showers and getting dressed for the day.

"Morning ya'll, just getting some shoes."

"Where did you get those pants?" Lavender asked.

"Hmm, random store, but actually my friend Bethany made them for me. She saw me ogling the ones that she had made.

"You mean that she cut up and drew and wrote all over a pair of nice pants?"

I smiled as I finished tying up my black shoes and nodded.

"Yuppers, and they are my favorite! See you all later."

I turned and walked out the door before anyone else could say anything else and made my way down to Harry, Ron and Hermione to go eat, but found only Harry waiting.

"Did they get called away?"

"Yeah, Professor Dumbledore wanted to talk to them. We will meet them in the Great Hall."

"Okay."

We walked down through the building and made our way past others making their way back to common rooms or wonder the hallways.

"So, Morgan, what time did you get up this morning?"

"Around six in the morning, stupid birds, because I left my window open. I thought that I was going to be far enough away that I wouldn't hear them, but no, those damn birds are loud."

Harry chuckled as he let me go into the Great Hall first and followed me in before walking besides me to lead me to a table to sit at next to Neville, Ginny, and the others from the train.

"Good morning everyone."

'Morning's' came from those around us before most went back to eating.

Harry and I sat down and I grabbed a couple of waffles and fruit to eat for breakfast. I ate taking in the noise of all the other conversations, saying hi to Hermione and Ron as the joined us and grabbed food to eat.

By the time that everyone was finished, I was getting a little antsy and Harry had placed his hand on my knee to stop me from bouncing my leg.

"So, Hermione, what are we doing today? Where is the grand tour of the school going to take us?"

"I thought that we would go up and work our way down, then go outside."

"Hermione, it is the first day, the first day without Classes! Why do we need to go to the Library?"

"Ronald, you…"

"Library? I like Library's. Salem's wasn't all that big because most students worked at home or in dorms. No one liked the library because the librarian was a hag. Shall we go then?"

* * *

The tour of the school lasted a while because we weren't having any luck with the stairs and Hermione took me into many classrooms to meet teachers that hadn't been in the teachers lounge. By the time we were at the end of the tour, I found myself standing in front of a picture of a fruit bowl.

"Okay, nope, I don't get it. Why am I staring at this?"

"This," Harry said, "is the way into the kitchen."

I looked at him, "This is where all the food is made before it comes up to the tables? Nifty. How do you get in? Password?"

"Watch," Harry said as he stepped forward and put his hand on the pear in the basket, and then started to tickle it.

"What the?"

The pear moved around a bit before the frame and picture swung open, and the smells of food being cooked reached us, but not before a small grey blob with a purple knit cap ran into Harry knocking him to the ground. I take that back, it wasn't a knit cap; it was a tea cozy that was being worn as a hat.

"Dobby, it is nice to see you too," Harry said while Ron was laughing but helping him up "Dobby, this is Morgan, she is a friend."

"A friend of Harry Potter sir is a friend of Dobby, sir. Hello, miss Morgan…"

"Winter, Morgan Winter, and it is nice to meet you Dobby. I have never met such a cute House Elf before." I said as I was bent over so that I was eye level with him. "You are just too adorable!"

Dobby blushed before another house elf was standing next to him. "Hello Master Potter, what can Kreacher do for you today?"

"Nothing today Kreacher, go back to cooking."

"Yes master."

"Who was that Harry? You have an Elf?"

"Not that I wanted him, he was left to me by my godfather."

"Oh, okay. Now, are we getting some food, or what?"

"Don't tell me that you are like these two boys and are always hungry…"

"Oh Hermione, not always, but you have had me wandering the entire castle, and it is near lunch but I thought a picnic would be fun."

"Picnic we can do, come on Dobby, lets get some food."

* * *

Standing outside next the lake I turned and watched student running around, Muggle born's playing football/soccer, or student running from flying Frisbees that were trying to bite them.

"Morgan," Hermione called to me.

"Hey, so what have we got here?"

We had different sandwiches, fruit, vegetables, chips, and pumpkin juice.

"This stuff isn't so bad, the juice I mean," I said putting my cup down empty and laying down with my head in the grass.

"AHHHh!" I said sitting up, drenched with water from the lake watching a tentacle wave around in the air.

"You have a giant squid, I thought you were making that up."

"Nope," Harry said pointing his wand at a large log, muttered an incantation, and sent the log flying out over the water, the tentacle disappearing, the squid going after it.

"It acts like a dog…"

"Harry, I don't get why you must play with it."

"Hermione, it likes us, plus, you know he is friendly…"

"Right, Ron, do you think you would like to go for a short walk?"

"Huh, but…" but with a swift kick from Harry into his shin Ron was getting up and holding his hand out, muttering at Harry, "not like I need that to walk."

I watched them wonder off, before getting splashed again as the log landed in front of me. "You really like playing with him?"

"Never had a dog, Hermione doesn't really get it, but it is okay, she doesn't really mean anything when she complains."

Watching the log flying out over the lake and the squid giving chasing, I giggled a little, "I never had a dog either, we had a cat, well, Char had the cat, I had a hamster named Larry."

"Larry?"

"Veggie Tales, an American thing, Larry the Cucumber was, will always be, my favorite."

"You know, you are strange? Are all American's like you?"

"They would be only so lucky to be like me. My wit is amazing."

I turned the way I was sitting so that I was leaning against Harry's left arm, and once I was comfortable I realize that he had tensed up.

"You okay Harry? I can move."

"No, it's just… are you always so… I don't know how to put it…"

"Forward," I chuckled.

"No… easy at relaxing around all guys?"

I stared at him for a moment, choosing my words carefully.

"Only around those that I am friends with, or start to like. No one beside Ron and Hermione would really work like the way they do, both dancing around each other, needing a friendly shove at each other by others. I don't roll that way."

But before Harry could say anything, or his blush could get any deeper red, water rained down on us, the giant squid had lost interest in the log, and now only wanted to splash anyone near the lake.

* * *

Reviews= Love... they also help me know what people want, or don't want. :)


	16. Detention

Disclaimer: Don't own anything... besides Morgan and Charles Winter. ANd random unknown people!

Description: Sunday before classes! Detention!

A/N: Sorry that this has taken so long. I have been busy and the muse wasn't around! Blame her! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 15

"YOU HAVE DETENTION!" Hermione screeched out as she came down the stairs from her room.

"So," I said shrugging my shoulders turning back to my game of wizard chess with Harry.

"How did you get detention?" Harry asked looking at me quizzically.

"Went for a walk, honestly Hermione, it's okay," I said turning and looking at her, trying to give her my most innocent face that I could muster.

"You went for a walk?"

"Yes Harry, a walk," I said, but didn't look at him, my gaze on Hermione. "I woke up around, like, two and needed to stretch my legs, didn't think I would run into a professor, me being a ninja and all. And actually I didn't get caught walking around, I got caught when I got back to the common room and Professor McGonagall was in here."

"Hermione, did you get this note about Morgan?" Ron asked as he came sliding down the steps from the boy's side.

"Yes Ronald, and I am talking to her about it right now."

Hermione rolled her eyes as she stared at me expecting me to explain myself further.

"Hi Ron! I went for a walk! It was great! Now, if you don't mind, I must try to save my ass here… god I fail at this game! NO! Dang you Harry Potter! Dang you!" Harry smiled as his queen attacked my king and sent it flying into pieces.

"I won," Harry said childishly sticking his tongue out.

"Yes you did… Hermione, stop looking at me like that. I didn't lose any house points, she promised. And I wont go out again when I wake up okay. I didn't think it was going to be a big deal to go for a walk."

Hermione continued to frown at me, until Ron grabbed her arm, "Lets go talk to McGonagall, maybe we can convince her that Morgan didn't know she wasn't allowed to walk out that late."

"Oh, no Ron, that wasn't the reason that I got the detention," I said with a guilty look on my face.

"What was then?" Hermione asked with worry in her voice.

I looked up from watching the chess pieces pulling together again, to see Ron, Hermione, and Harry staring at me.

"It was the not caring part," I shrugged. "I mean I cared, but apparently it wasn't shown well on my face. I was tired when I got back, I just wanted to go lay down. I didn't want to be bugged by a teacher yet. She is writing to Charles about that. I am going to get a nice howler from him."

"So, when is your detention?" Harry asked sitting back in his seat, pocketing his chess set.

"Tonight after diner at 8 for a few hours. She cut me some slack for the fact that I am new. She told me that I was in trouble, and to see her tonight, but it is under the table detention. Well she didn't say under the table, she was more like, 'this detention is going to be different from any others you may receive after this point in your time here.' So, I figure that it is going to be an unofficial detention. Go me!" I raised my fist into the air in celebration only to bring them down again after Hermione started to talk to me again.

"Morgan, you shouldn't be going out late at night, if anyone besides McGonagall or Dumbledore found you, you could be in much worse of a punishment."

"I get that. I promise. Now how about we all go down and get some brunch. I am hungry!"

I got up and started to walk to the doorway.

* * *

Brunch was toast, eggs and fruit, and it was good. But before the four of us were done eating, Hermione and Ron were called away with a prefect to help Professor McGonagall with a task for the afternoon, and Harry had to go help Hagrid. So there I was, just hanging out in the Great Hall with a glass of water and some first years when the boy from both Diagon Alley and the train came strolling in and saw me.

"Hey, all you little first years, why don't you go out side and enjoy the weather while it is nice and we don't have classes, I am sure you don't want to hang out with a stuffy seventh year like me all day. I don't think you would have as much fun as you think you would," I said with a laugh.

The five of them got up and walked out on the other side of the table towards the door and turned in the direction of the door to head outside.

"Oi American girl. What are you doing inside?"

"Hanging out. I was hanging out with some other people, but they had to go meet with teachers. I was thinking of going to the library though; see if I could find any good books to read in my down time. Why are you asking? Thought that I would want your company?" I asked turning about so that my back was leaning on the table behind me.

"Everyone wants my company," he said as he sat down and waved the two guys with him to go to the Slytherin table.

"Do they always do what you say? Act like your butt monkeys?"

"What?" He asked with a confused look upon his face, starting at me before looking at the two guys as they sat down with the girl from the train that kissed him on the train. She turned to glare at me.

"I don't think your girl friend likes me much… and we haven't even met," I said with a frown on my face, turning my attention back to him pointing to the girl.

"She isn't my girlfriend," he said trying to move closer to me, but I raise my hand and pushed him back.

"Now British boy, she obviously thinks that you are her boyfriend, and until you talk to her about that there shall be no drama, I hate drama." And then I stood, "maybe I should just go talk to her."

Then I stood and started to walk around the tables before he could react. I was to her before he could even run to stop me… I happened to hop over a table or two.

"Hi there, I'm Morgan Winter, American, and so not interested in him. Thought I should tell you."

And of course she had a confused look upon her face, which I think was better then a pissed off look, or an angry look.

"I'm Pansy Parkinson."

"Nice to meet you Pansy, pretty name by the way. Anyway, I must be off to the library to search for some books before classes start… I have detention tonight, so I don't have all day. Goodbye Pansy, British boys, good day." As I walked away I could feel the heat of glares on my back.

Pansy still didn't like me, but at least now I could truthfully tell my brother that I tried.

I also realized that I still didn't remember the British boys name.

* * *

"Ms. Winter, welcome to detention. Tonight I am going to have you clean these bird cages," McGonagall said pointing to the collection of cages.

"Cool," I said staring at the huge pile. "I take it, no magic… and I can't leave until they are done?"

"That is correct. I shall be in my office if you need anything. May I have your wand?"

"Sure Professor," I said as I handed in my wand and pulled my hair back into a ponytail. The Professor walked into her office and I sat on the floor next to the cleaning supplies.

"Only 100… I should be able to do this in no time."

And I started. I made a circle of ten around me and sat down holding the scraper to start the cleaning process.

Near 2 hours later I walked up to McGonagall's office door and knocked. "Come in Ms. Winter. Is there a problem?"

"No, I am just done," I said as I smiled at her rubbing my hands on my pants, smearing more of the grime that I got on myself.

"Already," she asked as she stood and walked around her desk and out the door to see that indeed I had finished all of them and they were lined up on the tables of the room and on the floor.

Without looking at her I stood facing the room and stated, "I had a job at a Muggle pet store in America. I was in charge of clean up after all the animals' when I worked. I didn't much care for the birds because I had to clean while they were in the cages still, but I always got it done."

"Good job then," she said walking back into her office and to her desk where she picked up a book and some parchment.

"Lines now?" I asked hoping I didn't give away the dread in my voice.

"No. I have never done this before, but I contacted your old teacher and you are half the year ahead of the rest of the class. So this year I am making you my assistant…"

"Like a T.A.? That is so cool."

"Ms. Winter, it would be kindly of you not to interrupt me," she said with the stern look and tone.

"Sorry."

"As I was saying. You will be my assistant. But that also means that you need to learn the spells for the second half of the year. I have written down the pages and assignments and when they are due this half of the year so that you are on track. There is also a list of what is going to be covered in each class this half of the year. That is all. Here is your wand. Please go back to your house."

"Yes Ma'am. See you tomorrow."

* * *

When I got back to the Gryffindor common room people were just hanging out, the noise level was low, and many people were getting ready for bed because classes were starting tomorrow.

I made my way over to the window seat that had just been vacated. I looked around the common room for Hermione and the boys but didn't see any of them, but wasn't in the mood to go look for them, so instead I sat and started to look though the information that McGonagall gave me while picking at my

I was half way through reading my lessons that I had to learn during this semester when a hand with a piece of paper was extended over my lap. I looked up and saw a small first year girl standing next to me.

"This is from Head Girl Hermione Granger," she said looking a little shy and confused.

"Thanks…" I said while she turned and started to walk away, "hey, what is your name?"

"Ashley Kendall."

"Cool, thanks Ashley, see you later."

"Bye."

I smiled as she walked over to her friends sharing the news that a 7th year asked her name.

I opened the note and read 'Morgan, Ron and I are out making rounds until midnight. Harry is Professor Dumbledore and probably won't be back until the same time. Don't wait up. See you in the morning for classes.'

"Huh, okay. Well then…" I said putting the note down and placing my forehead onto the window looking up at the stars in the sky.

* * *

Reviews = Love... and I would love some love!


End file.
